


What's Your Favourite Scary Movie?

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are having a movie marathon.  Except Harry is terrified of horror movies and they're Louis' favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Favourite Scary Movie?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for NaNoWriMo. Was watching Friday the 13th today on AMC and it gave me inspiration. Fluffy piece.

The scent of buttery popcorn wafted through the flat as Harry stood in front of the microwave waiting for their snack to finish popping. She rubbed one socked foot against her bare leg, trying to catch an itch that had been just under her skin all afternoon. She wore a pair of boxer shorts and an oversized vest which probably belonged to one of the boys since the arm holes were so wide the underside of her breasts were visible. Once the microwave indicated the popcorn was finished, she grinned as she pulled a bowl down from the cupboard and filled it. Her hair, the parts not pulled back into a messy bun on the top of her head, were tickling the back of her neck. With one last trip to the cupboard next to the fridge, she pulled out twizzlers, sour candies and grabbed the two litre bottle of cola and set it all on the tray she’d planned to use in carting it all to the living room.

“You’re a menace Harry Styles,” Louis’ voice called from the entrance to the kitchen. “You’re really going to try to carry all that without dropping it everywhere?”

Harry couldn’t help the blush that resulted, nor the smile that took up most of her face. She turned around to see her best friend walking towards her wearing a pair of leggings and midriff tee shirt, showing off her flat stomach.

“Babe, you know I’m right.” Louis said with a wink as she hip checked her playfully.

“It was once,” Harry whined. She grabbed the pop and two glasses while Louis managed to carry everything else on the tray. They set up in the living room, bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and pillows and blankets surrounding them. Once they were side by side, popcorn and candy in arm’s reach and curled up cozy under the blankets, Louis grinned.

“Are you ready?”

Harry could only shake her head. She was already curled into a ball, knees pressed to her chest and blanket covering half of her face. 

“Harry,” Louis said kindly, as though she were talking to a small child. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Harry nodded her head, very slowly, as though she wasn’t entirely sure. Only her eyes were visible from behind the blanket and Louis slid her hand onto Harry’s arm causing for her to flail in shock, screaming loudly.

“Babe, we can watch something else.”

Once she’d gotten her breathing under control, Harry swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. “No. I wanna watch.”

Louis gave her a victorious grin as she cheered. “YAY!” She curled up, pulling Harry so that they were wrapped together under the blanket. As an afterthought, she got up to close all of the lights in the flat and lock the door.

“What are you doing Lou? Why are you shutting all the lights?” Harry was once again under the blanket. Louis could see her shivering, working herself up at the thought of their movie night.

“It’s more fun in the dark.” As an afterthought, Louis brought a flashlight into the living room and put it on the couch beside Harry. She also grabbed Harry’s favourite cat pillow from her bedroom to cuddle with. Once she was comfortable again, she pulled the other girl close and grabbed the remote control for the blu ray player. “Last chance to back out?”

Harry shook her head emphatically. “Will you hold me if I’m scared?”

“Course babe.”

Louis hit play and maneuvered through the menu until they were on the start screen. Before she could hit play Harry spoke.

“So tell me again, what exactly is the premise of this movie?”

“Movies,” Louis corrected. “Movies. There are twelve in the series.”

Harry’s eyes are wide and she screams. “TWELVE?” She curls into Louis’ arms and starts to laugh. “Oh my god Lou. Twelve? I’m going to wee myself.”

“Relax Haz,” Louis raked her fingers along Harry’s scalp, knowing how it soothed the other girl. She continued until Harry was purring, nuzzling for more attention. “I’m right here. And they’re just movies. We’ll watch as much as you can handle, kay babe?”

“I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

“Course, babe. Now premise. The first Friday the 13th takes place at this summer camp. Crystal Lake. This kid drowned years ago and they’re finally just opening it up again and someone comes and is killing all the counsellors.”

“Why would anyone watch this?” Harry moaned playfully. “Can’t we watch Love, Actually? Or Pride and Prejudice? Colin Firth is so dreamy.” They both snickered as Louis started to tickle Harry. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

The popcorn was gone within the first twenty minutes of the movie. Once the bowl had been placed back onto the coffee table, Harry had curled up against Louis, using her as a shield when she worried that things were getting too scary. Not to Louis’ surprise, Harry missed a big portion of the movie with her face tucked into Louis’ throat.

“Okay Haz, pee break.” Harry was stuck to the couch, staring at the dark hallway with trepidation. Louis snickered and reached over to turn on the lamp so Harry could at least uncurl herself. “You gonna use the loo?”

Harry shook her head.

With a fond smile, Louis stroked Harry’s neck affectionately. “You want me to go first and make sure no one’s in there?”

Harry nodded and gave Louis a weak smile.

They took a fifteen minute break to wee and change the disc, stretching out the cramps in their legs from where they’d been sitting. As they got back onto the couch, Louis wanted to make sure that Harry was still okay with their marathon.

“Second movie? Or you want to watch something else?”

“Second movie.” Harry said confidently. She curled back up against Louis’ side, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

This movie progressed similarly to the first with Harry hiding her face either against Louis or under the blanket whenever she was worried that something even remotely scary was going to happen. They took a short break to switch discs before the third and wasn’t until that movie had finished that Harry suggested they order take away. While they waited for the food to arrive, Louis took that opportunity to clean the space around them of the garbage and dirty dishes while Harry used the loo and freshened up their drinks. 

Once the Chinese they had ordered arrived, they curled back up on the couch, eating directly out of containers, both their own and each other’s. Louis suggested they watch the next movie while they ate. Harry agreed to try but declared that she could make no promises at her stomach being able to handle it. By the end of the fourth movie Harry was once again in Louis’ lap, settled between the older girls’ legs, her back to Louis’ chest.

That was how Niall and Zayn found them when the credits were scrolling up the screen. “Oh sorry,” Niall said with a laugh. She threw her snapback onto the table and started picking through the leftover Chinese food Louis had put on the coffee table. She kicked off her running shoes and made herself comfortable. 

“You don’t look sorry,” Louis replied, holding Harry close so she wouldn’t try to move. 

“Didn’t realize it was date night,” Niall explained through a mouth full of fried rice.

“S’not date night,” Harry mumbled shyly. “Just watching movies.”

Zayn’s eyes were wide as she checked out the blu ray cases on the floor by the TV. “Friday the 13th? You serious Haz? You’re terrified of horror movies!”

“Lou likes them,” Harry gives a shrug. 

“S’right, I’m keeping her safe from any monsters. Which includes you so if you don’t mind?” Louis points to the door.

“Chill out,” Zayn laughs. “We’re meeting up with Leeyum and her flatmates and wondered if you two wanted to come. Gonna go to a club or something, maybe play some pool.”

Harry shook her head and flashed her friends an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’m good here.” She blushed at the wide grin her words brought to Louis’ face. 

“Yeah. Gonna watch more and then take Harold to bed and keep her safe there.”

Niall and Zayn leered at both of them, winking at Harry as they let themselves out. When they were alone, she finally let herself relax against Louis’ body, letting the other girl hold her close. Louis was about to press play for the next movie when she spoke, gripping one of Harry’s hands in hers.

“Haz?”

“Mmm, Lou?” Harry tilted her head so that she was looking up at Louis, surprised to see a look of concentration on her face. She blushed as Louis’ hand cupped her cheek with a gentle touch. Their gazes never left each other.

“This is totally a date.”

Harry couldn’t school her expression. Her eyes widened in surprise, lips curled into a wide smile. 

“I’ve been working very hard to create a mood here. Scary movie. Cuddling on the couch. Convincing you to sleep in my bed with me tonight.” Louis let her hands slide into the arm holes of Harry’s vest, fingers dancing on the underside of her breasts. She moaned as Harry arched her back, pushing her breasts into Louis’ hands. 

Harry reached behind her to pull Louis’ head down so that they’re nose to nose. “Can I tell you a secret?” She asked softly, letting her lips brush against Louis’.

Louis nodded as her hands cupped Harry’s breasts, squeezing them playfully. 

“When I’m scared, I sleep naked.”

She gets a snort in response. “Haz, you sleep naked anyways.”

“I sleep extra naked,” Harry insisted. Her laugh turning into a moan when one of Louis’ hands trails down Harry’s stomach to play with the waist band of her shorts. “You might have to distract me,” she continued with a brief kiss to Louis’ mouth. “To keep me from being scared.”

“You know what’s great to keep the boogey man away?” Louis slid her hand into Harry’s shorts. “Being loud. If you’re loud, you scare him away.”

Harry’s laugh is swallowed by Louis’ mouth, which captures hers in a kiss. “We’re in luck, Lou. I can be very loud.”

“Might have to keep it up all night,” Louis warned her with a grin.

“I think we’ll be okay.”

They kiss until they’re both breathless and Harry has shifted so she’s lying on top of Louis, their bodies grind together shamelessly. She pulled away with a smack of their lips and she knelt up, looking down on the other girl.

“Maybe we can finish this movie later,” she asked as she pulled her vest over her head, exposing her bare chest. 

Louis looked at the clock, surprised to see that it is later than she’d expected. “Should get to bed.”

“I’ll lock up.”

Harry made sure that the door is secure as Louis cleaned the rest of their mess. They meet up in the middle of the living room, Harry only in her shorts and socks and Louis unable to stop looking at the tall girl’s body. Before she can speak, Harry slid out of the shorts so she’s standing before her in only a pair of socks.

“You’re killing me here Haz.”

Harry grinned. “Should’a suggested a horror marathon ages ago.” She strolled into the bedroom, only stopping to look over her shoulder and wink at Louis. “Come on, need someone to keep me safe.”

Louis felt her stomach flutter as her pulse raced. She thought about Harry, her best friend, this woman who she’s about to take to bed after months, probably years, of wanting more with her and she grinned. “I will fight off Jason Voorhees himself for you Haz,” she said to herself as she followed the other girl into the bedroom.


End file.
